


Peaches and Cream

by janonny



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comeplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Smut, Specifically thicc thighs admiration, Strength Kink, There was only one bed trope, Thighs, butt admiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janonny/pseuds/janonny
Summary: “How does this always happen?” Tony asked no one in particular. “We draw lots every time, but it’s always the two of us who end up with the room that has only one bed.”(Sex, sex, sex. That's the whole story.)





	Peaches and Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [This_Is_Captain_Handsome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Is_Captain_Handsome/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, [Captain Handsome](https://this-is-captain-handsome.tumblr.com/)! I rushed this out after discovering it's your birthday today. It is based on a couple conversations we've had. ;) Sorry I didn't get this beta read, I was trying to get this done and posted quickly. Hope you (and anyone else who reads it) enjoy!

“That leaves that last room with only one bed for our luckless leaders,” Clint announced, handing out the last hotel room key card to Tony.

“Guess you’ll have to share again,” Natasha said as she squeezed Steve on the shoulder and walked off with her own key card.

Folding his arms, Steve sighed and glared after her. She was much too amused over their situation.

“How does this always happen?” Tony asked no one in particular. “We draw lots every time, but it’s always the two of us who end up with the room that has only one bed.”

He stared down at the key card, like it held the answer to the mystery of how every time they ended up in a motel or hotel with not enough available rooms, he and Steve always ended up sharing the room that only had one bed.

Thor laughed as he opened the door to the room he was sharing with Bruce. “It’s a mystery for the ages. Perhaps the universe is attempting to teach you how to coexist peaceably.”

“Try not to injure each other this time,” Bruce said with a frown. “I’m really not that kind of doctor.”

Tony shrugged and said loftily, “I don’t know what you’re talking about. We get along just fine.”

“Really? So I imagined the black eye the last time?” Bruce asked sceptically.

“We’ll try to tone it down this time,” Steve said, rubbing the back of his neck with some embarrassment.

Tony slanted him a look and said, “Maybe a little.”

# # # # # #

“We are not toning it down at all,” Tony gasped, clawing at Steve’s bare shoulders.

In response, Steve heaved him higher, pressing him against the wall. Tony arched at that show of strength, nails digging into Steve’s broad back, and Steve took Tony’s mouth in a hard kiss. He loved the feel of Tony in his arms, loved being able to heft him and move him, that he could encompass Tony’s naked body in his embrace. And oh, the way Tony reacted, the way he moaned and writhed, he obviously loved it just as much if not more.  

Breaking off for air, Steve pressed a kiss to the edge of Tony’s goatee instead, loving those smiling lines that he received in reaction. He trailed kisses along Tony’s cheeks, licked at the spot where his jaw met the lobe of his ear. Tony’s arms tightened around his shoulders, thighs and calves squeezing Steve’s waist so that he could press his hard erection to Steve’s stomach.

Steve rewarded that motion by biting along Tony’s arched neck as he curved his hands around Tony’s sides. When Tony groaned in approval, Steve laved the places where he bit with his tongue, soothing the bites with a lick and then a kiss. His thumbs rubbed circles around Tony’s hipbones, enjoying the feel of that lean waist beneath his wide palms. Tony was by no means skinny or small, as evidenced by his substantial biceps and thick thighs, and there was no way Steve’s hands could span the entirety of Tony’s waist. But he was definitely smaller in comparison to Steve’s broad shoulders and chest, his body easily moved by Steve’s larger hands. The way Tony’s grip roved down to Steve’s biceps and squeezed appreciatively indicated that he might be thinking the same thing.

“We should at least try to keep the athletics for when we’re at home instead. I think you’re less likely to get a black eye on familiar ground,” Steve said, a little distracted but wanting to establish some boundaries before they got too caught up like the last time.

They had been too vigorous in some unfamiliar hotel room while finding out how bendy Steve could be, which had somehow ended with Tony pitching off the bed and giving himself a black eye against the bedside table. Tony had tried to wave it off, but Steve had felt painfully guilty every time he saw that black eye after that, even though Tony had been in the driver’s seat that time, so to speak.

Well, today, Steve was in charge, and there would be no black eyes involved. Stepping back from the wall, Steve curved an arm around Tony’s lower back, keeping him in place as he walked over to the narrow bed and knelt on it. Tony showed his enthusiasm for this move by pressing hard, desperate kisses to any part of Steve he could reach, against his cheek, ear and neck, even breathing in deep at his hairline. Smiling at the rain of kisses, Steve bent and lowered the two of them down onto the bed at a slow pace that would have been impossible for anyone who didn’t have a shocking amount of upper body strength.

“Show off,” Tony said, but the way he was moving his hips against Steve betrayed how much he actually enjoyed it.

Once they were both flat on the bed and Tony had loosened his tight hold, Steve moved downwards, pausing to bite and kiss a curved hip before moving further down, ignoring Tony’s jutting cock.

“I think you’ve overshot, Cappuccino,” Tony said cheekily.

A coffee nickname? Wow, Tony must be feeling real good. Steve smiled, looking up from beneath his thick lashes. “You know I haven’t.”

Meeting his gaze, Tony let out an anticipatory groan. He knew what that meant, as he should after all their time together, and his dilated pupils indicated that he was looking forward to it too. Steve parted Tony’s thighs, and leaned back to admire the view for a moment. Tony was spread wide on the single bed with not a stitch on him, his skin glowing golden in the yellow lamplight. He had no tan lines of course; Steve knew from enjoyable firsthand experience that Tony suntanned in the nude. Faint lines of muscled abs led down to the delicious vee of his hips, graced with a hard cock that was already wet with arousal. Tony leaked a lot when he was aroused, and Steve liked it very much.

But he wasn’t to be distracted today.

With a casual display of his strength, Steve manhandled Tony by the hips, turning him with ease so that he was lying on his front instead. Tony let out a gasp of delight, and then proceeded to arch his back and rub his hard cock deliberately against the sheets. It was a lovely sight, the sinuous roll of his body, the tensing of the muscles on his back and the way his strong thighs tightened as he rocked himself downwards.

Then there was his generous behind, round and firm, a blessing from nature and the result of Tony’s fondness for the Stairmaster. Steve could watch for hours at the way that bountiful flesh tightened and released as Tony ground himself against the sheets with breathless moans. But then, he didn’t have to limit himself to just watching. He leaned over and lightly slapped that tempting backside, earning a little giggle from Tony.

“What, you don’t like me getting myself off?” Tony asked, looking over his shoulder with heated dark eyes.

Steve squeezed the curved flesh he had just lightly smacked. “I _love_ watching you get yourself off. I just wanted to see that bounce.”

Tony laughed and teased, “Sometimes, I think you only like me for my ass.”

“Well, not just your ass… You’ve also got pretty great thighs,” Steve replied, moving his hands further down to squeeze and knead at said thighs. Then he leaned down to give Tony a soft kiss on his lips, belying his own words.

“They are pretty great thighs,” Tony said, dark lashes lowered as his voice roughened in temptation.

Steve smiled and sat up again. He pushed those thighs apart, admiring the way the muscles moved under Tony’s smooth skin.

Kneading at the thickest and most taut muscle of Tony’s left thigh, Steve murmured, “I want to draw you like this.”

“You’ve already drawn me like this,” Tony pointed out.

He was probably referring to the time Steve had drawn Tony in his sleep, lying on his front and completely nude. Steve had taken great joy in shading in every nook and cranny while Tony had slumbered, perhaps paying more attention to the rear end and the thighs than was necessary.

“Not like this,” Steve said, and then he pushed Tony’s left thigh out and up, spreading the cheeks of his ass to expose his furled hole.

“You’re such a pervert,” Tony said with glee, but he was also wriggling against the bed again, a sure sign of his heightened arousal.

“Your pervert,” Steve agreed. “And you love it.”

Tony was breathless when he replied, “I really do. Now are you going to do something about that? We can do the art class at home, when we have more time.”

Steve grinned. “I’m going to hold you to that.”

Things moved very quickly after that. Tony was impatient and restless, no longer content to let Steve knead and squeeze and just admire Tony’s, ahem, assets. Instead he writhed and commanded, pushed back and squeezed down. It seemed like no time at all before Steve was three fingers deep in Tony, twisting more lube into him as Tony demanded _now, now, now._

Steve wasn’t going to hold out on him.

He removed his fingers and popped the head of his slicked cock into Tony’s hole, breathing in slowly as he tried not to move too fast, not to sink too quickly into the intense pleasure of that sweet tightness squeezing around him. Tony moaned and swore, clutched at the sheets as he arched his back into the slow thrust.

Steve enveloped Tony with his body, covering him entirely with his greater bulk and whispered into Tony’s ear, “You’re so beautiful like this when you open up for me and take me in. You’re perfect.”

Every remaining tension dripped out of Tony as his muscles turned pliant and Steve sank in right to the hilt.

“There you are. God, you feel amazing,” Steve continued, drawing back for a thrust. “No one has ever made me feel this way before.”

“Steve, please,” Tony begged, cheeks flushed and mouth parted and wet like he had been fucked for hours instead of Steve barely starting.

“Okay, Tony, okay,” Steve said, knowing he needed to slow down on the praises for the moment.

Instead, he pushed his torso up and looked down to watch his own cock moving inside Tony. It was a delicious sight, the way Tony’s round backside looked around Steve’s cock, jiggling with every hard thrust as Steve sped up. Groaning, Steve pulled Tony up by the hips and fucked him harder, enjoying the sounds of pleasure that spilled from Tony’s lips.

Wanting more of that, greedy for the arousing music, Steve pulled Tony up and up, easily lifted him up from the bed and back until he was suddenly seated on Steve’s thighs instead. Tony gasped and writhed at the manhandling, at the display of strength.

“You like that, don’t you? You like when I pick you up at any time and just move you around,” Steve said. “You like that I’m bigger than you, that I can hold you up like this.”

He placed his hands under Tony’s thighs, right beneath his buttocks, and lifted Tony bodily from his lap. With no mercy, he fucked Tony on his cock, moved his pliant body up and down on his own arousal.

“Oh fuck, oh my god,” Tony gasped, hands grasping at Steve’s forearms, not even coming close to encircling Steve’s corded muscles. “You’re so fucking strong, I love it, it drives me crazy, please, please—”

He cut off with a choked moan as Steve sped up his pace, thrusting his own hips at the same time for additional pleasure.

Steve let his lust and love ramble out of him now. “You’re the one driving me crazy. Oh, Tony, the way you let me do this, the way you move and beg. I love feeling your body in my arms, feeling how tight you are around me. You fit me perfectly, Tony, you’re perfect and you’re just for me—”

Tony arched, cried out, and came on Steve’s cock completely untouched, shooting his milky climax all over his inner thighs and the bed. Steve kept fucking up into him, earning more moans and another small dribble of come from his cock.

“Oh, that was beautiful, I could watch that over and over again… You’re so lovely,” Steve groaned, tipping Tony forward so that he could lie flat on his front on the bed again, with Steve plastered over his back, still inside him.

“Keep going,” Tony begged in gasps. “Please, I want to feel you come in me.”

And Steve was never one to deny Tony. He easily covered Tony’s entire body, digging his toes into the mattress and fucking hard and fast now. Tony moaned with overstimulation, but his eyes were dark with ecstasy as he tipped his head back to look at Steve. Feeling caught in that gaze, Steve could only watch him and feel the pleasure coursing through him, the throbbing rush in his cock as he felt the way Tony squeezed around him.  

“You feel so good, you’re always so good to me, Tony,” Steve gasped. “I could do this all day.”

“I would let you,” Tony breathed, eyes wide and sincere with promises.

That was it. Steve came and kept coming, an extended orgasm that had him thrusting and grinding into Tony, shooting come deep in Tony, pulling out to continue coming across Tony’s thighs and ass as he stroked and squeezed the last of his orgasm out. Holding his cock, Steve was almost doubled over in pleasure as he finally finished, his body feeling entirely spent in a way that most hard exercise couldn’t achieve.

“What a lovely sight you make,” Steve said, voice low as he released his slowly softening cock to squeeze Tony’s ass cheeks instead.

He rubbed his come into Tony’s backside, squeezing his handfuls of flesh and pulling them apart to catch a glimpse of Tony’s wet used hole. He pressed a thumb to Tony’s hole even as he kept kneading with his other hand.

“You like what you see?” Tony asked, sighing at the touch.

“You know I do,” Steve replied, moving his hands to knead at Tony’s tense thighs instead, mixing his come with Tony’s on his inner thighs. “Look at you, gorgeous.”

“You’re the gorgeous one,” Tony retorted with a smile mostly hidden by his rounded shoulder.

Steve shook his head and said, “I’m the artist of the two of us, and I know a work of art when I see one.”

He watched, enthralled to see a dribble of come escape Tony’s hole, and he squeezed the muscular thighs in his grasp as he still held Tony’s legs apart.

“You’re not getting my butt and thighs framed in any art gallery.”

“Only because I don’t like sharing,” Steve said, a flicker of jealousy dancing in him at the idea of the whole world seeing this view of Tony’s bare body laid out below him.

Tony’s curved backside and thick thighs were glistening with come, muscles limp and relaxed from the orgasm. Steve tried to burn the erotic sight into memory. He squeezed Tony’s muscled thighs again, and moved up to squeeze Tony’s fleshy backside. A lovely sight that was even lovelier under his touch.

Sighing with deep-seated contentment, Steve patted Tony’s butt and crawled upwards to drape himself over Tony. He got their mixed come all over his own body now but he didn’t care. The position should be smothering and maybe even uncomfortable for Tony, since Steve weighed quite a bit more. But Tony only let out his own sigh of bone-deep pleasure. Steve smiled and kissed the back of Tony’s ear, breathing in the sweat scent of sex and musk. It was the perfect way to end a successful mission away from home.

“So…how are you doing it?” It seemed like Tony wasn’t ready for the night to end yet, since he wriggled and was looking at Steve as best he could from his squashed position on the bed.

Obligingly, Steve moved to the side which earned him a disgruntled noise. Steve pulled Tony close again, wrapping arms and one heavy leg around him so he could still feel mostly blanketed by Steve’s own body. Tony’s arm snaked around his waist in turn.

“What do you mean?” Steve asked, looking at Tony’s face from close-up, resisting the urge to kiss him on the nose.

“I mean, you’re the one who’s always holding the lots in your helmet to be drawn. How are you ensuring it’s always us who get the room with only one bed?” Tony asked with a knowing smile.

It was ridiculous how Steve found that knowing smile adorable nowadays. He gave in and kissed Tony on the nose, which resulted in said nose wrinkling, although he noticed that Tony didn’t voice any complaint.

Half-shrugging in their embrace, Steve admitted, “Sleight of hand I learned from a book when I was a kid.”

“Hah! I knew it!” Tony crowed with a grin, before asking curiously, “You know we could push the beds together even if we got a room with two beds right?”

“Yes, but why take a room with two beds when we only need one,” Steve pointed out with his usual pragmatism.

Tony hummed with agreement. “The others are going to find out we’re together sooner rather than later. They’re not stupid.”

Steve hesitated and then asked, “Do you mind?”

He didn’t think Tony would because they had established early on that it wasn’t just sex between them, nothing between them could ever be casual. But they had never discussed telling the team or going public.  

“You know I don’t,” Tony said with a huff before looking Steve in the eye, dark gaze piercing and direct. “Do you?”

Steve smiled. “No, I don’t. It’s just amusing to see how long it’ll take for the team to find out. And how long for the press to catch on too.”

“I bet Natasha will guess in another month. The press might take four to six months, depending on how many quickies in bathrooms we have,” Tony said, snuggling in to press his nose into Steve’s neck, breathing in deep and slow. “They’ll figure out I’m despoiling a national icon sooner or later.”

“I don’t know about national icons, but _I_ ’m enjoying the mutual despoiling,” Steve murmured, curving his arm tighter around Tony’s waist and pressing a kiss into his messy hair.

“Ditto,” Tony mumbled, voice muffled and sleepy.

Steve smiled and closed his eyes. They could continue this conversation back home. For now, the shared warmth and comfort of Tony’s breath against his skin lulled him into sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title is inspired by _Pour Some Sugar on Me_ by Def Leppard. 
> 
> Apologies to everyone for any mistakes! I am just now wondering if my writing can be considered a gift. Hmm... Too late now, it's written so here it is! Thanks for reading, everyone!


End file.
